Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6}{p} + \dfrac{5}{p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6 + 5}{p}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-1}{p}$